Sadame no Tenshi
by Masked Gundam
Summary: When Mamoru no baka breaks Usagi's heart, she leads the other Senshi into another dimension where the Senshi make shocking discoveries about their beloved Tsuki no Hime.
1. Chapter 1

Sadame no Tenshi

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Betrayed by Mamo-baka, Usagi leaves Juuban, taking her senshi with her. They arrive in the GW dimension, where they discover shocking secrets about their beloved Tsuki no Hime…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun wasn't out today; it was cloudy and rainy, fitting weather which suited her mood. She never seemed to realize she was getting wet. At the moment, all she knew was her loneliness and heartbreak.

**Flashback**

It was a beautiful day, and Usagi stood in the airport, surrounded by her friends and Senshi. She was very happy, Mamo-chan was coming home for the holiday! Her friends shared her joy, glad to see their friend and princess so happy and eagerly expecting the joyful reunion of their beloved princess and future king.

Yes, it was a good day. Mamoru came out of the terminal, and saw them, made his way over, and Usagi, obviously proceeded to hug him in her joy to see him again. But none of the Senshi or Usagi expected him to shove her aside.

"I'm sorry Usagi," he had said, looking down at her where she sat on the floor, shocked by his behavior, "But it won't work out between us. We can't be together; I don't love you anymore. Besides, you're only a child, so go play with your dolls!"

They all gaped at him, and Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "Mamo-chan, what about Rini and Crystal Tokyo? Don't you even care?"

"Screw Crystal Tokyo," he said, "I don't care. I'm sick of being near you, Usagi. I'll miss Rini though, but screw it. You're not even a true princess." He gave her a degrading look and stalked away.

Haruka and Rei were shaking with anger, and would have gone after the konoyarou if Usagi had not fainted.

It had been such a lovely day, and he just had to destroy it.

Damn Mamoru. Damn him to Hell!

**End flashback**

Usagi shook her head sadly and walked over to the shrine. There was another Senshi meeting today, and she had decided she would tell them about her plan there.

She arrived at the shrine and Rei looked up and cried out worriedly, "Odango atama! Look at yourself! You're soaking wet! You'll catch cold!" and raced off to grab a few towels to put around her soaked princess.

Once Usagi was dressed in dry clothes, they began the senshi meeting. At the end, Usagi said quietly, "I have something I need to tell you." The senshi blinked at Usagi, slightly surprised. Only Pluto wasn't surprised. Considering Mamoru's behavior, she was surprised that Usagi had waited this long before putting her plan into action.

"Go ahead, Usagi," Minako urged, "we're listening."

"I've decided that I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Amy said, confused, "As in, leaving Juuban?"

Usagi nodded, "I'm going to go home, you see, I wasn't originally born in this dimension. I was bon in another dimension by mistake, and three years ago, Sailor Pluto came, and brought me here to become Sailor Moon, and everybody's memories were altered so I would be able to fit into the timeline easily. Since Crystal Tokyo isn't going to exist now that Mamo-baka betrayed us, and since there are no more enemies that will threaten earth, I think it is time for me to leave and go home."

"Then we'll go with you!" Makoto said.

Usagi blinked. "Are you sure? But what about your dreams?"

Haruka gave her a look and said, "Our dreams are important, but you are more important than any dream, hime."

Usagi smiled weakly. "Thank you. I'm glad you're coming with me. We'll leave in three days." She rose, and left the shrine, leaving her friends behind her.

The senshi gathered at the shrine nearly three days later, bags packed and stuffed into subspace pockets. Usagi was last to arrive, looking slightly more cheerful with the prospect of going back to her childhood home.

Pluto smiled at her and said quietly, "Daijoubu?"

Usagi nodded and said, "Is everyone ready to go?" The senshi nodded and Usagi smiled, "Iku yo, Pluto."

Pluto smiled and raised her Garnet Rod (AKA Time staff) and they all vanished, leaving behind no trace that they had ever existed in that dimension.

They arrived in the foyer of a magnificent seven story house, or a mansion, as it was more accurately called.

"Wow!" Minako said, awed, "This place is huge!"

Usaigi nodded and said to Setsuna, "Pluto, you did implant the information we needed on our way here, right?"

Pluto nodded. "It'll all kick in by tomorrow morning."

Usagi nodded. "Arigatou, Pluto." Pluto bowed and disappeared. Usagi smiled and said, "Lets go find our rooms!"

"Yeah!" Minako yelled and ran for the stairs.

"The rooms are on the third story, Mina!" Usagi called.

Rei looked tired and said, "We're not really going to walk up all those stairs, are we?"

Haruka smiled and said, "There's an elevator over there, Rei."

"Shouldn't we tell Mina about this?" Makoto asked.

"Nah, this'll teach to wait and see if there's an easier way around the house," Hotaru said as the group got into the elevator.

A few seconds later, they stepped out of the elevator to find a very pissed off and out of breath Minako glaring at them. The senshi laughed and went down the hall to find that their rooms had been chosen for them ahead of time, and the doors had their names on them in their favorite colors. Needless to say that the rooms were also suited to each of the senshi's tastes as well.

Once all of the senshi had settled in and had gone downstairs, Setsuna returned to them, folders in hand. "Here's some information you'll need while you're here. What's here is just the tip of the iceberg, but I'm sure you'll get things done just fine," Setsuna said.

"Arigato, Setsuna," the senshi chorused. They glanced at each other and laughed. They sat down and began flipping though the files.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usagi woke up at six the next morning, her mind overflowing with information. Information that she had not needed for nearly five years, which was also out of date since a lot of things had changed while she had been gone. The first of those changes was that the Eve Wars was over and tiny rebellions which had popped up over the years had been quickly put down thanks to the Gundam Pilots and the Preventers. The Preventers and the Gundam Pilots still worked to maintain peace, and add her brother and sister into the mix, and the result was total chaos.

A pit of nervousness formed in her stomach. How would they react to find that the sister who had mysteriously disappeared during the Eve Wars had suddenly resurfaced, with nine unknown girls in tow? When she'd left, her brother was leaving to join Oz, and her sister had been placed in a foster home for her protection. Would they welcome her home, or would they reject her? Possibly the latter. Who would want someone like her as a sister anyway? All she ever did was get the people around her killed.

_No! _Usagi shook her head furiously. _Stop thinking like that!_

The senshi started school today, and Usagi got out of bed and ran into the shower, allowing the hot water to pound her skin, washing away her doubts. After half an hour, Usagi got out and quickly got dressed, wrinkling her nose at the disgusting pink uniform of the Peacecraft Academy. By the time her hair was back in its usual odangos, it was seven, and she hurried downstairs for breakfast.

The other Senshi were already there, and the Inners gaped as Usagi glided into the dining room, not only on time, but early. The Outers grinned as the Inners exclaimed over this unusual behavior displayed by their Hime.

Half an hour later, Usagi said, "We're going to be late if we don't go now."

The other senshi nodded and they set off for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadame no Tenshi

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Betrayed by Mamo-baka, Usagi leaves Juuban, taking her senshi with her. They arrive in the GW dimension, where they discover shocking secrets about their beloved Tsuki no Hime…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usagi didn't really want to attend the Peacecraft Academy, not since it meant having to face her sister. Hell, she didn't want to, but at the same time, she longed to have her sister nearby again, to have someone help her when she stumbled. It wasn't that the senshi didn't do the same thing, it as just that they were way too protective at times and often times, it irked her.

She sighed and walked down the hall, followed by her senshi in the standard guard formation. _'If anyone with military experience is here, say, the gundam pilots for example, they're bound to get suspicious seeing _civilians _in the standard guard formation.' _She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice or recognize the man coming down the hall.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

And as Usagi feared, someone did get suspicious. Zechs Marquise was coming down the same hall, and had been surprised to see the seven civilian girls in a guard formation around an eighth girl in the very center. He'd found the girl with the odangos and the pigtails oddly familiar, but he couldn't place the face. He shrugged mentally. If the girls were going to attend the Peaecraft Academy, then all the more easier for him to find out more about them and the girl they were seemingly protecting.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Wufei was trying to kill Duo again when the teacher walked in. Takani-sensei was not in any mood to put up with them today, and it soon became obvious why. Eight girls walked into the classroom with her, seven in a defensive formation around an eighth girl. The fact that _civilians_ could make a defensive formation was suspicious in itself, and none of the Gundam pilots missed it.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Usagi could almost see the animosity coming off of five boys in particular in the class. She studied the floor as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. She didn't need anyone to tell her who the boys were. _'Great,' _Usagi thought miserably, _'We're in the same class as the Gundam pilots. How can they miss my senshi being overprotective?'_

She looked up and her eyes locked with Relena Peacecraft's. Usagi's eyes widened by a millimeter and her shock could be read by her senshi who instantly moved closer to their hime, closing any and all gaps. Usagi tore her eyes away from her younger sister and stared at Makoto's back. _'Relena's here! Oh Kami, just what I needed, more complications. I wonder if she recognized me?'_

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Relena's eyes locked with the crystalline blue eyes of one of the new students and felt a jolt of recognition pass through her. _'She looks like Serenity…' _Relena thought.

Relena saw the other girls move instantly closer to the girl with the pigtails, and she focused her eyes on the back of the brunette in front of her. Relena suddenly felt lonely at the obvious protectiveness the new students had for the girl.

Sure, the Gundam pilots were the same in a way, but to them, she was only a mission. She had her brother to talk to, but he was rarely there. It was times like these that Relena wished that her elder sister Serenity was with her…

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

The senshi were seated in such a way that they surrounded Usagi, with Relena on her left. Heero could not help but notice that should something happen, Usagi would be the best protected, since she was surrounded by the Gundam pilots with her friends around her.

Relena was very pleased with this arrangement. Maybe she would be able to find out more about the girl named Usagi. The fact that she closely resembled her elder sister Serenity was also a cause in this sudden interest. Now if Usagi would only give her more than just monosyllabic answers!

Usagi, on the other hand, was less than pleased with this arrangement. She had forgotten just how annoying her younger sister was when she got determined. Don't get her wrong, she loved Relena to death, it was just that she didn't want Relena to get too close just yet. (A/N: Whether or not I like Relena doesn't matter. You can still love a sibling that annoys you to death, right? Well, that's precisely how Usagi feels.) The scars from Mamo-baka's betrayal were still fresh, and Usagi was in no mood to put up with the bubbly blonde who was pelting her with questions. But to ignore the one time Queen of Earth altogether would be incredibly rude, if not insulting, so Usagi forced out monosyllabic answers, in hopes that a frustrated Relena would simply give up. But there was no such luck. Relena simply became more determined to get something out of the new girl, and continued to pelt questions and comments at her at light speed. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, and as she left the class, the senshi surrounded her once more in the standard guard formation.

As they left, Hotaru paused by Relena's desk and murmured, "Usagi was betrayed by one she loved dearly. The scars are still fresh, so she won't talk to anyone but those that she's comfortable with. Tone down your attack, Peacecraft-san, and if you approach her slowly, maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to get close." With that said she jogged to catch up with the other senshi and filled in the gap that was her position.

Relena blinked in confusion. Why was that girl talking about, 'Toning down the attack'? She shrugged mentally and got out of her seat and left, the Gundam pilots falling into position around her. Once they reached their next class, Relena was ecstatic to discover that the new girls were there as well and began pelting Usagi with her babble. And so this continued through the rest of the day…

Once the senshi got back to the mansion that was their home, Usagi plopped herself down on a couch and sighed in relief. The outers went upstairs to their rooms, and the inners took seats in various places around the room.

"I thought we'd never get away from that Relena!" Minkao said, flopping onto a loveseat.

"If tomorrow is anything like today, I'll roast the girl, Princess of Earth or not," Rei said, sitting down next to Usagi.

Usagi instantly rounded on the dark haired miko and snarled, "You will do no such thing to _my_ sister, Rei Hino!"

Rei stared at Usagi in surprise. "That annoying girl is your _sister_?" she said incredulously. Usagi nodded and Rei blew up. "AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US THAT YOU ARE A PEACECRAFT, USAGI?"

"When you calm down and everyone who didn't know about this can hear my explanation," Usagi said calmly.

Rei forced herself to calm down and sat down, saying, "I'm calm now, so explain."

Usagi sighed and said, "I already told you that I was originally born in this dimension by mistake. Back then, I was called Serenity Yue Peacecraft. When Setsuna came to take me away, my older brother Milliardo was leaving to join Oz. He became known as Zechs Marquise. My younger sister, Relena, was placed in a foster home for her own protection. You already know from the memories Pluto implanted that Oz crowned Relena Queen of Earth, and that when the wars ended, Relena returned to being Vice Foreign Minister, even though many people still call her Queen." She cast a glare at the inners around the room and said quietly, "Not a word of this leaves your lips, you hear me? I'm not in any mood to be pelted with questions from reporters about my whereabouts for the past five years at this moment. And you all know that danger sticks to us senshi like glue. Until it is determined that we won't be fighting here, not a word of my identity is to be released. Not even a hint is to be given to my family, who, I'm sure, miss me like hell.

"Besides, the Gundam pilots are already suspicious about seeing a group of civilians walking into a classroom in a standard guard formation. They are bound to become even more suspicious when they hear that the missing Peacecraft has suddenly resurfaced after mysteriously disappearing without a trace five years ago, accompanied by said civilians who have no hint of any links to the military."

Most of the inner senshi stared at Usagi in confusion and Usagi said, "I requested it from Setsuna before we came. I thought it would help us blend into the background more easily if the Sailor Senshi are needed in this dimension."

Ami blinked and said, "You were never really a klutz and a crybaby who couldn't do anything were you? All those bad grades, detentions, whines, and klutz attacks were only an act to hide what you were really capable of."

"That's right." The Inners, minus Usagi, jumped in surprise at Pluto's voice. They turned to look at Pluto who said, "I suggested that Usagi hide what she was capable of to throw the enemy off track. The enemy would search for someone with the skills and attitude befitting one born of royalty, and would never think to look at some foolish little girl who inhaled their food, was constantly late, was clumsy, got bad grades, and was a loud, whiney, and annoying little brat who thought of nothing but boys and video games. All of her actual report cards got sent to me as well as any and all work that had been done. All of the homework that 'hadn't been done' was handed in everyday after school on the same day it was assigned, hence all the detentions. I made and sent out the false report cards about failing grades and wrote out the failing tests and such and gave them to Usagi's teacher who handed them out in class."

"We all did everything in our power to make her mask as realistic as possible," Hotaru's voice came from the doorway. The inners spun around in surprise and blinked to find the cats and the outers standing in the doorway watching them. "In my case, it was to watch over Usagi-hime from afar and to prevent as many of the enemy from reaching the earth prematurely and wreaking havoc."

"Wait a minute," Makoto said, "So you all knew about this?"

"Hai," Michiru said, "We were the first of the senshi to meet Serenity-hime."

"We were the ones who protected her while she waited for the time that was appropriate for Sailor Moon to awake and while she searched for the Inner Senshi," Haruka added.

"Luna and I were already aware of who and where the Tsuki no Hime was, but maintained the facade of not knowing not only the hime's protection, but yours as well," Artemis added.

"Everything had to be planned to the minutest detail or everything would go to waste," Luna said, "We kept Artemis updated on Usagi and how she was doing, but he never really laid eyes on Sailor Moon until the appearance of Sailor Venus in Juuban."

"So Usagi already knew who the Outer senshi were?" Minako said.

"Hai, I knew, but I never met any of them but Pluto face to face until Black Moon. We talked on occasion to tweak the plan because of some unexpected development, such as Sailor Saturn being awake, but nothing being destroyed, or the sudden arrival of Chibi-usa, but that was it," Usagi said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minako asked.

"For your protection as well as the sake of Usagi-hime's well being, we couldn't say anything," Hotaru said.

"And the fact that it wasn't necessary for you to know, and it wasn't time to tell you anything also was a factor," Pluto said.

"So everything was preplanned?" Ami asked.

"No," Usagi said, "only the things preplanned were concerned our protection and the safekeeping of my secrets. Everything else was allowed to run its natural course."

Sailor Pluto nodded gravely and said, "Don't you all have homework to do?" Rei and Amy grabbed their book bags and ran for the elevators. Pluto turned to Minako and Makoto who had lingered and said, "You pair, go do your homework, and do it properly."

Minako pointed at Usagi and the Outers and said, "But Usagi and the Outers have homework too and you're not yelling at them to do their homework!"

Haruka smirked, "While you inners were busy gossiping and taking notes, Koneko and I and the other Outers were using tape recorders to record the lectures, leaving us the entire period to complete both our class work and homework at the same time, and while you gossiped more during study hall, we finished off the last of our homework."

"Therefore, we've already finished all of it," Michiru said.

Hotaru and Usagi both groaned and their shoulders slumped and their head fell forward onto their chests. This was confirmation enough, and defeated, Makoto and Minako went upstairs to do their homework.

Pluto smiled and de-henshined and said cheerily, "So since we have free time, who wants to go shopping?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sadame no Tenshi

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Summary: Betrayed by Mamo-baka, Usagi leaves Juuban, taking her senshi with her. They arrive in the GW dimension, where they discover shocking secrets about their beloved Tsuki no Hime…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While the Senshi prepared for school the next day, Usagi said to Setsuna quietly, "Did you remember Meiran?"

Setsuna nodded.

"When will they resurface?"

"When her husband recognizes her," was Setsuna's reply.

Usagi frowned, "But will it resurface instantly or over time? If it takes too much time, _He'll _be hurt, and interaction between the two will be more difficult."

Setsuna smiled mysteriously, "You'll see."

"Setsuna!" Usagi yelled.

"You're going to be late if you stay here talking to me, Usagi."

Usagi swore under her breath and went to join the other senshi on their walk to school.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Relena couldn't irritate the senshi as much the next day, thanks to seven very large, very stupid, rampaging youmas who had, quite ironically, appeared on the campus.

The largest of the Youma was also the leader and the most humanoid with the form of a green skinned woman with red hair to her ankles, red eyes, two four-inch horns coming out of her forehead curving sensuously toward the back, and elegant three inch long claws. She would have had an exotic beauty to her, had it not been for the scars on her face and body and the fact that any living creature that got in her way was instantly cut to bits.

"Surrender the princess or we will level this school and everything else in a ten mile radius!" she said.

"Very well, I surrender," Relena said, rising from her seat calmly, "but please do not harm the students."

"Relena, no!" Quatre yelled.

"You have to admit that for an annoying banshee, Relena Peacecraft is very brave," Makoto whispered to Rei.

Rei tossed her head and whispered back, "Of course she should be willing to give her life for the sake of others; she _is _the Hime's sister." None of the inners gave any sign that they noticed that Usagi and the outers had disappeared.

The Gundam Pilots, of course, were busy trying to keep Relena from getting killed, so the four missing girls were unnoticed.

The woman stared at Relena and Snapped, "You're not the princess! For your deception, you will die!" she raised her hand and a ball of energy appeared. She drew her hand back in preparation to strike, and a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, you!" a voice snapped from the doorway. The students in the cafeteria stared at the five women dressed in white tight fitting body suits, white gloves and short layered skirts.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking a school!" Sailor Moon declared, "Students come here to socialize and to learn! How dare you come and threaten this sacred place of learning! With the protection of the Moon, Sailor Moon!"

The woman in brown said, "The Protection of Pluto, Sailor Pluto!"

The woman with teal hair declared, "The protection of Neptune, Sailor Neptune!"

The woman in Navy blue said, "The protection of Uranus, Sailor Uranus!"

The girl in purple said, "The protection of Saturn, Sailor Saturn!"

"We are the Sailor Scouts and we shall punish you!" the Sailor scouts said in unison and the battle began.

(A/N: Too lazy to write the battle scene, I'll just leave it to your imagination.)

Soon, only the leader was left, and Sailor Moon easily disposed of her.

Sailor Moon turned and said to Relena, "Don't do that again. Youma do not want the Princess of Earth, they want the Tsuki no Hime. Your courage is admirable, however, if you try to offer yourself to a youma's demand for the Hime, you will be badly hurt, if not killed," and left with the Outer Scouts.

Soon, the intercom rang and a woman's voice said, "Class is cancelled for the day. Students may collect their belongings and return home."

No one except the inner senshi noticed Usagi, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru return to the cafeteria and slip quietly back into their seats.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

As the senshi walked back to their mansion, Makoto said, "I guess this means Relena won't ever find out that you're her sister."

Haruka shot her an annoyed look and said, "Usagi's secret is a big one. Secrets of that magnitude rarely remain secrets for long. All this really means is that any of Usagi's plans for revealing her secret will have to either be pushed forward, or be delayed."

"So will it be pushed forward or delayed?" Amy asked.

"I'm moving my plans back," Usagi said calmly, "but while we carry out the plans, we have to lay low. I'll let my family know that I'm back, but they won't know that we are Sailor Senshi, so we'll have to tread lightly around them, especially Milliardo. Relena's main bodyguards are the Gundam Pilots, and they're very observant. We'll have to be even more careful around them. They're bound to get suspicious about the missing Peacecraft turning up just after the Sailor Senshi's mysterious appearance, especially since odangos are very unique, and Sailor Moon and I will be the only people they know of who have that kind of hairstyle."

"We will protect you till our deaths, Usagi," Rei said.

"Yeah," the other Inner senshi said, "We'll protect you if it's the last thing we do!"

"Sou da yo!" The Outers said in unison, "Yakusoku da!"

Usagi smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

A dark figure stood in the shadows as he looked in the glowing lake.

"So, Sailor Moon has indeed moved dimensions…." His head lifted and the lake illuminates cruel and icy sapphire eyes. "No matter, Even if she has changed dimensions, I will gain the power of the moon, and I will be unstoppable! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Usagi sat on the balcony, sipping a cup of tea with a laptop and several textbooks open on the table in front of her. Her attention, however, was not on the laptop or the textbooks, but on Rei and Ami, who were studying in the gazebo not too far away. She looked up when she heard the glass door open.

"Hime?" a quiet voice asked.

Usagi smiled, spotting Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru. "What is it Hotaru?"

"How much longer will it take?" Hotaru's voice was worried.

"Not much longer now, Hota-chan, not much longer." Usagi looked out at the gazebo where Rei and Ami had been joined by Makoto and Minako. "I just hope everything is ready before time runs out."

"Knowing Setsuna, we will have more than enough time," Michiru said.

Usagi nodded. "I should hope so. This new enemy, I get the feeling that we'll need more than just Sailor Senshi to defeat them."

"We'll beat them, koneko," Haruka said. "We'll beat them the way we beat all our other enemies in the past."

Usagi smiled. "I should hope so."

The four on the balcony then turned and watched as the Inners did more gossiping than homework in the gazebo.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Wufei was trying to train in Quatre's training room, but was failing miserably. His thoughts were running round his head, jumping from his late wife Merian, to the raven haired girl who had come to Peacecraft Academy the day before.

What was her name again?

Rei… Hino Rei…

ARRRGGGHHH! NNNOOOOOO!

Think about the kata…think about the kata… Hino would look good doing the kata…

GODS! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!

Miffed, Wufei gave up and stalked out of the training room and into his own room and irritably slammed his door shut.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

In the Timestream, Sailor Pluto smiled in amusement. Oh, how she looked forward to seeing the boy's face when he realizes that the raven haired beauty he can't keep his mind off of was already married to him, and had been for the past five years, even if she was thought to be dead.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"UUUUUUSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The G-boys flinched, and Heero winced in sympathy as Relena attached herself to Usagi's arm. They were glad that Relena had stopped stalking Heero, but to their horror and shame, she had begun to do the same to one Tsukino Usagi.

Relena had been convinced that something about the girl was familiar, and ever since then, she had latched onto Tsukino Usagi, and they, as Relena's bodyguards, had been dragged along for the ride.

They watched as Usagi glared at Relena, and said something which they couldn't hear, to which Relena flushed and released the girl. Usagi's seven friends glared impressively at Relena, and grudgingly made room for her.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

It had been a perfectly nice day, and then an earsplitting shriek cut through the air, and before the Senshi knew it, one very undignified and insane Princess of Sanq was firmly attached to the arm of their Hime, chattering a mile a minute.

Usagi glared at Relena and growled, "Relena-san, you're cutting off my circulation and making a fool of yourself. Please get off."

Relena flushed slightly and released the girl, all too aware of the eyes of Heero on her, and the glares coming from the Senshi.

They grumbled telepathically as they shifted, making room for Relena beside their Hime. Usagi exchanged a look with Hotaru and Makoto who nodded and Hotaru got up. She walked to the Gundam Pilots and smiled winningly.

"Hello," Hotaru said, "Why don't you come join us for lunch?"

Quatre smiled. "We'd be glad to join you, Miss Hotaru."

Lunch had not been underway for more than ten minutes before Murphy's Law came into effect, and a large, bright _pink_ youma with too many tentacles and eyes appeared on campus. ((A/N: Shudder… EEWWWWWWW!))

There was no way for any of the Senshi to get away and Henshin. Pluto glared at the youma from her perch on the roof of the Physical Education Building. She was on her own for this one.

"Children come here to meet their friends and to learn new things for life as adults!" Pluto called, as she leapt down to land on a nearby lamppost, wincing at the corniness of the speech. What a horrible way to embarrass yourself.

"How dare you disrupt life in such a place!" Pluto forced herself not to cringe. She couldn't help but wonder why none of their enemies had died of laughter just yet, considering how well she was doing at making a fool of herself.

"I am Sailor Pluto! In the name of the planet of time, Pluto, and in the name of the Moon, you shall be punished!"

Pluto threw herself off the lamppost as she thrust the garnet rod out in front of her, crying, "Dead scream!"

Usagi was all too aware of her sister clinging to Heero like a limpet, screeching into his ear for him to protect her while the Perfect soldier's face turned blue. Around her, her senshi had taken up a protective stance, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Haruka pull her space sword from her sub-space pocket while Hotaru shifted uncomfortably. Usagi turned her eyes back to the Time Senshi and winced when three tentacles grabbed her, one around the waist, knees, and neck, and threw her into a wall.

Pluto found herself flung into a wall, and she saw her Princess and fellow senshi wince in sympathy. Honestly, what was with them and getting thrown into walls? It seemed as if they got thrown into walls at least once every time a youma attacked. Did they have some kind of sign on them reading _"Throw us into a wall and watch us bounce please!" _ that only their enemies could see or something?

She hit the ground in a crouch, and surged forward, and her Dead Scream destroyed several tentacles as they reached for her. Bright pink and slimy tentacles oozing something stinky and orange… Eww…

"Go ahead Hotaru," Usagi whispered. "We'll cover for you."

Hotaru nodded and left. Quatre watched in concern as the smaller girl left the group, and edged along the walls, in an attempt to get to the building. He was then distracted by a very irate Sailor Pluto getting flung into the knot of Gundam Pilots.

"Che, so much for avoiding the civilians," Pluto muttered, using the Garnet Rod to pull herself to her feet.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Pluto looked up in time to see the youma get flung into a tree, getting skewered by several branches in the process. She wrinkled her nose involuntarily at the sight and smell of the _orange and pink _goo oozing out of the wounds.

"For disrupting the children's studies, in the name of the planet Saturn, and the ruling Moon, I, Sailor Saturn shall punish you!"

_Short, sweet, and to the point. Why didn't I do that? Setsuna no baka! _Pluto chided herself mentally as she smiled at the youngest of the Senshi.

The two senshi leapt at the youma, and a second Silence Glaive Surprise cleared the way for Pluto's Dead Scream, effectively destroying the youma. The two didn't stop to talk, and leapt into the air, vanishing over the rooftops.

Usagi sighed. "So much for discretion," she murmured.

She glanced over at Relena who was still hanging off the Wing Gundam Pilot, screeching about how brave Heero was, protecting her, even though he hadn't done anything.

She sighed again. This was going to be much more difficult than she had thought.


End file.
